darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
From Smelting to Testing
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Torque In observation, it almost seems logical that Polyhex' favorite smug medbay-brawler doesn't mind the smelting pits... his helmet leaves no room for an olfactory sensor. It mightn't have stopped a clever designer, but that designer wasn't his. Goa doesn't get all the way down to his usual haunt before finding a good view of the glowing pit and brakes, skidding a little in the half-destroyed roadway. Slipstream looks around and smiles at the location, "Pleasant memories here." she murmurs to the grounder, holding on to his hand as he comes to a stop. She glances over at him, "Credit for your thoughts?" "Giving them back now, are you?" He gives a crumbled roadside barrier a kick, sending most of that segment tumbling down and away. Goa just kind of flops down on his aft in the space cleared, hands splayed on the ground, staring out into the glow. "When did you decide to be a Decepticon, Slips?" Slipstream moves to settle in whatever lap Goa is making available, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiles a bit, "Time to pay you back." she notes, then a soft hmm to the question, "Right after air flight academy. Megatron was speaking to a group of students, drumming up possible recruits for his army." Goa tilts his nose down, staring up under confused shutters. Forwardness never struck him as the femme's thing... not that it bothered him, as his smile belies. "Of course. Seeker." He reaches out to poke a wing gently, though he follows up with a less pointed touch. "That little fight of ours in the repair bay-- ... was the first time I'd ever seen the guy, much less met him." He angles his head back up now, looking brighter, as if to allay any old wound from bringing that up. "Figures." Slipstream smiles a bit to the way you say seeker, then mms softly to the poke and touch of a wing. "A seeker has to fly." she murmurs softly, then a nod, "You saw him before that though, he took the crystals out of you." she points out. "No, no, I mean before. When you were still trying to kill me. ... still." Goa smirks and leans to hang from Slipstream's hands, freer to recline now, though poised, careful not to pass the tipping-point of his curved back. "What do you mean, anyway? Surely you don't _have_ to..." Slipstream thinks on this and ohs softly, "Why are we bringing up the past?" she asks curiously, leaning a bit with your lean so she can keep her body pressed lightly against you, "I have to because that is what I am meant to do.. to fly. Fighting was just something extra to learn." Goa falls completely on his back with a crunch of metal on rubble, moving his arms around under his helmet to support and angle it up. "Makes you wonder what I was meant to do, eh?" He stares upward a moment, then looks back at her. "... no. Like Firestorm. Bugs me, probably more now, that I don't know, why or how..." His sigh blows out dust from under his sides. Slipstream eeps softly as you tip over completely, her wings moving backwards reflexively to keep them from being bumped. She shifts her legs now, sort of laying on her side and front at the same time now. She hmms, "You were meant for me." she murmurs softly. One gaudy set of fingers scratches at the top of the mech's helmet. Should probably refinish over those ruts he raked in earlier... later. "That doesn't make any s..." He has another realizing *click* in his processor, and tangles the seeker's legs with his. "...any ... sodium. That doesn't make any sodium." Goa smiles with dumb, dumb gusto. Slipstream gets turns a bit as you tangle legs with her. She hmms softly, "Sodium?" she asks, not sure where you are going with that comment at all. "That an attempt at grounder humor?" Goa bites into his lip to fight back a nervous snicker. She might have no sense of humor, but that didn't stop his from butting in -- at this time, for once, unwanted. "Let's go with that." His chest rises with a deep fan intake, and he takes one hand out from behind his helmet to tactily examine the crest of Slipstream's. His optics move around like he has words behind them, but in another new, for-once moment, he enjoys the silence. Slipstream nods and leans closer so you can examine her helmet, her lips close to your upper most chest. She mmms softly, "That's nice." enjoying the contact after such a long time unable to have a private moment. "I'm having my antennae rebuilt." Gooey's the one to break the silence, as usual. "Taking a while, between work and those things..." He trails off before his subject can become too dark, taking his other arm to frame the cheeks that seem to be close. Slipstream smiles a bit to that, "Oh? Missing them are you?" she asks curiously, rubbing a cheek into a arm then raising her face up a bit, lips close to yours, "Could I touch them?" Goa hooks the back of Slip's helmet and pulls her into a wide kiss -- passionate, but brief -- as a perceived matter of satiation before he speaks again. "That part of my life is over." His optics dim for the story, their red frames glowing disproportionately. "I left Cybertron with them, and now that I'm back, I should look the part. It's a reminder of nothing." He stares into space to rebalance, back to the present, digging his thumbs into Slip's neck. And he smirks as the vehicle of his personality -- something like a stretch hummer, gaudy, pointless, but unrepentantly /present/ -- pulls back in, lighting his vocalizer back up. "What kind of question is that?" Slipstream mmms into that kiss, as quick as it was it certainly got his point across. There's a soft little intake of air as she smiles down at you. "Its the kind of question one asks before one does something another doesn't want them to do, Gooey. If they are all too sensitive you may not want me to touch them. I was trying to be respectful." Goa pats her helmet while she speaks, speaks, rattles off terms... still smirking, though he manages to ward off that expression before he starts tracing her back plates. "I figured you'd want to get me back," he chuckles, now genuine -- thank Primus he chased off that last hint of condescension. "Course you can, Slips. I'd head butt you 'till you did if you didn't." He shakes his head a little, then gets another peck in. "Takes a... you know, I have no idea. Takes something to be as gentle as you to start with." Slipstream hmms to that smirk and pat helmet combo then mms to the attention you move to her back. She considers, "No head butts, just ask me to touch something or hint at it at least." she murmurs to you, "I'll be gentle, don't worry." Goa gets an idea! Or the idea! And grabs Slipstream's hands to place on the sides of his helmet. "But head butting and worrying is so much fun," he purrs. Then he returns to the impromptu back massage, though it feels like he's tracing out where he would sit if he was flying. "... I wish merging wasn't such a complex thing," he blurts. Slipstream mmms softly, then gently head butts him, "Need to tell her about us one of these cycles. We should head back before someone misses us, I feel like I need a major recharge." Goa chuckles at a -- finally -- returned expression of humor, then actually frowns a bit. "Right," he mutters, looking off to the side a bit avoidantly, "Topside. A fried CPU forgets. Melted too." His smirk -- one of armor, facade -- reappears as he flails a little to get up. "I'm staying down here a bit. Need to find someone." Goa shakes the rubble from his canopy in an amusing motion. "Good... cycle." Slipstream gets up slowly and hmms, then nods, "Okay Gooey, I'll see you after recharge then." she tells him, then a little kiss on the top of his helm before she departs. ---- Goa ambles up to the body shop on foot for once, leaving no telltale hum or dust trail to herald him coming for kliks off. There's a knock on the wall of the shop as the arrow-nosed mech peeks inside, optics clicking down shade after shade for better light filtering. "Anyone home today?" The delicate clink and clang of metal tools can be heard near the back of the shop, Torque sitting at a small workbench as she fine-tunes a skeletal like structure of what seems to be Goa's antennas. "Hm? Oh, c'mon in!" She hollers from her seat, head swiveling to look over her shoulder while a hand pushes up her welding mask. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 3. Goa doesn't miss much for a Decepticon foot soldier. "You're working on that? I haven't been here..." he says with his typical meekness, tentatively placing one thin leg, then the other inside the shop doors. "But topside's cooled down for a bit now." He looks tight-lipped, like there's more. "Where can I help?" Torque rolls her shoulders in a shrug, an obvious agitation hanging over her mind. "Nah, it's fine. I needed something to do anyway. Keep me outta my head.." She smirks gently, letting her mask turn back into the brim of her hat. "Well, you can start by testing these out for me. I'm only gonna hook 'em up with cables since they aren't finished. I just wanna see how your take on the sensors are." Torque scoots over to give him room near the bench as she hooks up two wires to the unfinished sensors and held them at the ready to attach under his helmet. "Slagged if I don't know how that is." The mech's optics are bright as he skates over, taking a few unnecessary turns -- something's got him elated even through the serious tone. He starts to reach and accept the offer, then halts; makes a wait-one gesture; and clicks his optics completely off while he removes the old sensors. Stashing them, his eyes get back to glowing in their typical fiery fashion. "Hmf. Let's do this," he mutters, attaching the new wires into the grooves ... "Alright... I'm gonna start with some basic touch senses. Just lemme know if it's too weak or too strong..." Torque takes a little electric tool, gently placing it against a certain part of one of the antennas and giving it a very small spark to test out. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 5. Goa makes an odd motion with his optic ridges as his processor tries to key servos that aren't there. "That's ... an improvement," he chuckles, rubbing at the side of his crest to fidget, "from screaming pain every time I get anything on 'em." He leans forward, backs of his arms supporting his weight against the table -- hmm. Grungy again already. Torque smiles, placing a few more sparks on different areas to give that part of his processor more exercise in working the new parts. "Besides touch, these can also boost your audial units somewhat, and can easily pick up several types of electric waves like radio, micro, techno, and other stuff." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 5. "Somewhat? Missing these'se nearly gotten my aft killed, how many..." He looks at his hands, and stares, transfixed and locked up. More old programming. "... a lot of times." Goa looks at Torque, letting his optics cycle and flicker a couple of times. "Somewhat counts." He starts to relax again, but halts suddenly. "... what's a techno wave? Is that wh-- ohhh." Goa chuckles at some perceived understanding. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Torque's Logs